


Сказка есть

by Rashiro



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2019-08-08 12:23:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16429325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rashiro/pseuds/Rashiro
Summary: Сказка есть и в нашем мире.





	Сказка есть

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - Вэл

Раннее утро. По земле еще стелется туман, и холод сжимает твои плечи своими цепкими лапками, но ты лишь досадливо морщишься, поплотнее запахивая халат и крепче сжимая в руках чашку с обжигающим кофе. Устраиваешься на ступеньках и смотришь вдаль. Вокруг тихо и спокойно, жизнь вокруг ещё не проснулась: лишь ветер играет в верхушках деревьев. Лес вдалеке кажется неживым, как и всё вокруг.

Ещё слишком рано и холодно. Мир оживёт чуть позже, когда солнце распахнёт свои поначалу несмелые, а потом всё более жаркие объятия. И всё живое потянется к свету, отогреваясь и пробуждаясь ото сна, распускаясь, и удивляя своими красками, наполняя жизнь счастьем и радостью. А пока — тишина и пробирающий до костей холод.

И в этой тишине, в рваной дымке тумана чудится нечто иное, волшебное, не принадлежащее этому миру. Кажется, прямо сейчас, сию секунду пробежит по лугу единорог, где-то в лесу заиграет флейта фавна, и лесные нимфы запоют свою чарующую песню. Всё это кажется тебе очевидным, ты ждешь этого, но...

Где-то вдалеке слышится нарастающий гул; он приближается, нарушая спокойствие, внося в него что-то своё — неправильное и чуждое, незнакомое и опасное. Ближе и ближе. После той волшебной тишины, этот звук режет слух, не позволяя оставаться в сказочной дрёме. Всего лишь машина, но совершенно не вписывается в пейзаж.

И словно очнувшись от глубокого сна, ты оглядываешься вокруг и пытаешься найти в окружающем мире то, что так очаровало тебя, но оно исчезло, не оставив и следа.

Реальность отличается от сказки, эти вещи нельзя сравнивать — они несовместимы. Но ты продолжаешь упрямо искать воплощение своих мечтаний здесь, в этом мире разочарований и обид.

Твой кофе безнадежно остыл, и ты отставляешь его. Сейчас он тебе не нужен, ты хочешь найти свою сказку, мечту, фантазию.

И когда надежды почти растворятся, за спиной скрипнет дверь и послышатся шаги, тёплые руки обнимут тебя за плечи, а голос шепнет на ухо: "С добрым утром, солнышко".

Сказка есть и в этом мире, правда?


End file.
